


Claim Your Prize

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: When you are a mage attending school for normal studies... sometimes challenges really DO start from grudges and idiots. At least according to Rin. Who let a moron mess with time!?
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 11





	Claim Your Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

_**BAM!** _

A man somewhere between a boy and a man was slammed into three other aggressors of a similar age. Long dark hair whipping to the side as teal eyes more blue than green took a quick scan of her surroundings. Two of the teen aged boys getting up, while her projectile laid out for the count with his cushion. More opponents coming into the room from the only doors to the left and right of her. Men and women no older than forty and no younger than herself. A quick look up and to the side giving way to a plan.

_**Shrrrrk!** _

The pilfered – spoils of battle – jewels of a crude make were charged and tossed to the overhead plants. No longer hanging to make the room more colorful, the entire garden ledge slammed into the floor and half a dozen more people eager to fight her. Only one door left, allowing her to feel better about her chances with no obvious ways to pincer her in place. The obstacles taking only moments to stare her way as well as the now blocked off corridor before deciding their next action.

**_Yeaaaarghh!!!_ **

The screams of almost all of the obstacles in her way hit Rin like a force. One that only served to challenge her because no one - NO ONE! - is allowed to take her down. A smirk rose confident as ever upon her lips as the seemingly never ending hoard swarmed her way. Nothing was going to stop her.

Not this prison.

Not these challengers.

Nothing and no one stopped Rin Tohsaka when she put her mind to it.

Rin prepared herself and reacted instantly as soon as the newest wave was within arm’s reach.

Swerve to the side of the thrusted spear, elbow the joint of the wielder, and twist it from his grip and jap it onto the base of the skull. No seconds guessing her nest action to use the spear as a pole vault and jump over the spell lobbing her way. Bounce and push off from head to armored shoulder to head for the next six people. Toss charged looted gems at the growing partition behind her as she continued onwards.

_**Vrrrmshshhhhhh!/Crunch.** _

The next overextended their reach and was tossed over the shoulder without delay. Rin scanned a thinned crowd around her and readied another one of her pilfered gems with a pleased grin. Those closest were weary and right to be.

_**Fwooom/Kerboom!** _

* * *

Rin's day started normally like every other day. She grumbled about the morning as she woke herself up to tea and her newest studies in either school, or mage craft, and then had a light warm up before breakfast and going to school. Nights were for more in depth craft, or martial arts. It felt so much more satisfying to take out her frustrations she had over the day than in a workout hours before. She tried it once and almost ended up punching Shinji on instinct the last time he sent words her way.

....as much as she would feel better about it, she was supposed to be above that. At least in public.

Hakuno would then find her way to her after escaping a great deal of stalkers and be one of the few to actually speak to her. Frequently.... and daring to call her a friend. One who could practice magic with her on weekends and reserve a seat for her in the café she worked at when she didn't want to be in the Tohsaka manor alone.

Unfortunately for Rin, her normal day stopped at the point where Hakuno was offering some homemade baked goods to share in exchange for some of Rin's tea.

A portion of the school turned hazy. A Cry of " _Die Tohsaka!_ " filled the air. That red haired kid called Emiya, Sakura’s only friend, looked like he was set to do... something. Rin and a few of her classmates ... as well as the portion of the school they were standing on vanished.

* * *

"Tic tok Rin, you have ten minutes left~!" Sing-songed a voice an excited clown. Unfortunately coming out everywhere like the school intercom, so Rin couldn't just defeat the creep and be done with it. "Claim your prize, or be devoured by the nightmares of time!"

Rin ran along the hallway and darted into the newest stairway going up, dodging more traps meant to shear her in twain.

Of all five of the highschoolers brought to this Workshop of a mage that went wrong, two remained alive. The first classmate to question what happened was aged rapidly with a squeal of delight. The second was hurled into what looked like a rift to living dinosaurs. The third was somehow "shooed" and came into the room a few minutes later both older and dressed in armor. Hakuno somehow had a natural defense that kept the ...probably no longer human mage's ability from outright touching them.

Hakuno ended up placed in a special prison for those with "divine" skills placed and Rin was challenged to rescue her and earn their way out from his Workshop of Time. A place where said man clearly went nuts in his quest to understand Time Magic.

So here Rin was.... five hours in, turning this prison of a labyrinth upside down to find her friend and get out of here.

And defeat that moron that sent them here in the first place. She had principles on idiots like that.

* * *

The last doors of the last rooms were blown off with excessive force. Rin had little care at the moment so close to her deadline. Hakuno and a blue haired teen were speaking together in cells side by side until Rin made her grand entrance.

"Rin!! Thank go-" was all Hakuno was able to let out as a golden portal engulfed her mid wave to her friend.

Rin.... was just done for a moment, but quick enough to snap out of it to roundhouse kick her latest obstacle attempting to lunge at her from behind in the throat in sheer aggravation.

"One minute Rin~!"

_Oooooo!_ That cheating snake! In her anger Rin only had two things to think about. Winning this ridiculous game of his and finding out where he took Hakuno.

_45_ \- Rin could SEE the timer now.

"Move to the back now!"

"The he-"

_**BOOM!** _

The last bundle of her pilfered gems hit the cage in a specific pattern turning off the ward keeping the teen locked inside. No fool, he quickly stepped out of the cage, ready and willing to fight to stay out. Only to have his arm pulled by the woman who rescued him possessively.

"My name is Rin Tohsaka and YOU are my prize! You belong to ME now!"

"Well far be it for anyone to call Cu Chulainn a fool. I'm all yours lass."

* * *

Hakuno felt the ground beneath her give an oomph as she hit down. No longer sitting upright, but splayed upon something hard. Was that mad mage doing this to win? Or-

Arms of a total stranger pulled her up to straddle their lap, gold hair shined as red eyes took on a peculiar light.

"$24v2 wf efe here." None of the words from his lips made sense until near the ends. Still the fact that he was covered in blood and looked happy about it was probably more than a distraction.

"No wonder you didn't use everything in the Gates of yours. People would work less than your weapons!" A green haired ... person to almost right behind her exclaimed, looking just as injured.

"Shut up and let me heal you both and then tell me what on earth happened here!" Maybe they could help her return to Rin.

"Fool! I did NOT-"

Hakuno snapped and pulled his face into her hands with almost no space between them while she spoke, "My friend is lost and you stole me from her side. Now let me heal you and then take me to her, or _else_."


End file.
